


Athazagoraphobia, Falling. Rising.

by ImpulsivelyBlue



Series: Phobia [6]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 17:56:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1657286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsivelyBlue/pseuds/ImpulsivelyBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Athazagoraphobia, the fear of being forgotten or ignored or forgetting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Athazagoraphobia, Falling. Rising.

\---

Phobia, a pathological fear.

Athazagoraphobia, the fear of being forgotten or ignored or forgetting.

\---

When the new Robin comes, Jason is his name, Dick is angry.

That’s the name his mother gave him and Bruce has no right to take it from him, let alone give it away. He had been avoiding Gotham, trying to stay away from Robin, Jason, because he knows it’s not his fault, but a little part of his brain is screaming out that he’s being replaced and forgotten.

He’s scared, he’s lost his parents to a criminal in a city they didn’t know and now he might lose Bruce and Alfred to the little boy, the child of the city, that had taken his name, his partner, his place and his name.

He was scared.

Losing Robin was almost like falling, it was stripping apart part of him and sending him away, telling him he had no partner in Batman and no parent in Bruce. It pushed him and now he was afraid, he was falling and he was going to hit the ground and be forgotten.

It is a time of no identity, scared and forget the memories he held dear, trying not to scream out as Bruce ignored him.

Now he had fallen it was time to rise, to be remembered and holding on to memories, it was time of Nightwing.

\---


End file.
